ELP
by Kami.lle-chan
Summary: Je ne suis pas un de ces protagonistes au cœur pur et au tempérament doux et aimable qui ne peut que s'éprendre d'un jeune homme à la beauté irréaliste. Bien loin de là. Je m'appelle Emma Lily Potter et jamais je n'aurais dû être... Voilà tout.
1. Sans commentaire

_Salutations à tous lecteurs me faisant l'honneur de poser les yeux sur cette humble page. __ Je vous présente avec craintes et appréhension cette première fanfiction dont je suis l'auteure (oui oui!). Je suis plutôt familière avec l'écriture de textes littéraires. Toutefois, j'ai plutôt l'habitude de créer à partir de mes propres idées, de mes propres personnages et de mon propre univers. Il s'agit donc d'une toute première pour moi. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire inspirée du fabuleux monde de Harry Potter et me pardonnerez si quelques chapitres s'avéraient être quelque peu maladroits. Les commentaires, bons ou mauvais (en autant qu'ils soient constructifs,) seront très appréciés! Merci beaucoup!_

_- C.P.-_

Ce jaune putride aux sordides tâches presque brunâtres. Cette infecte couleur ternie, vieillie, tout à fait répugnante. C'était absolument immonde et définitivement, mortellement déprimant… J'expirai longuement, envoyant une épaisse volute de fumée qui alla s'ajouter à la dense masse de smog qui s'accumulait déjà au plafond, polluant un peu plus cet air que je respirais religieusement. Mollement, je m'étirai le bras au-dessus de la petite boîte de conserve qui me faisait office de cendrier. Sous l'action d'un léger tapotement, la cendre se décrocha, s'effondra lourdement de l'extrémité de ma cigarette et s'écrasa au fond du triste contenant. Étendue dans mon lit, je considérais les murs de ma chambre, profondément dégoûtée. Le papier-peint se soulevait par endroit, découvrant plusieurs couches de peinture écaillée. Je ramenai ma cigarette et en pris une longue bouffée que j'inspirai assidûment. Je remarquai alors la présence de ma charmante colocataire. Dans un coin du plafond, elle poursuivait obstinément son laborieux tissage, un fil à la fois. La toile commençait d'ailleurs à prendre de l'ampleur. Mais, briser ce méticuleux travail ne me disait rien. Je laissai donc Arachné profiter de quelques minutes de paix supplémentaires qui furent brutalement interrompues par de violents coups frappés à ma porte. Je ne cillai pas. Les coups redoublèrent. Je ne bougeai toujours pas. Je savais pertinemment de qui il s'agissait et que j'ouvris la porte moi-même ou pas, la scène serait la même…

Comme prévu, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Sur le seuil, cette mégère scruta attentivement ma chambre de ce regard froid et tellement méprisable, les mains posées sur ses larges hanches. Sans un mot, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir ma seule et unique fenêtre, m'arrachant ma cigarette des doigts au passage. Je la suivis du regard répéter cette ennuyeuse chorégraphie qu'elle effectuait tous les jours, inlassablement. D'un vague geste de sa main osseuse grossièrement manucurée, elle démolit le précieux abri de mon amie qui avait eu le bon sens de se dissimuler entre deux lattes de bois défraîchies puis tenta de chasser l'agglomération de fumée vers l'extérieur. Elle tourna alors vers moi son long visage aux pommettes saillantes et aux orbites d'une profondeur surréaliste. De ses longs doigts, elle m'agrippa vivement le poignet et me remit sur pieds d'un geste sec qui aurait bien pu me déloger l'épaule.

-Emma, grinça-t-elle, combien de fois t'ai-je répété de JETER ces saletés à la poubelle?

Je soupirai d'agacement. Des milliers de milliards de fois, si ce n'était pas plus.

-Pourquoi ne m'écoutes-tu donc jamais? Gronda-t-elle. Nous parlons la même langue, il me semble! Explique-moi donc pourquoi tu T'ENTÊTES toujours à me CONTRARIER de la sorte?

D'un effort surhumain, je parvins à garder mes lèvres scellées. Aggraver mon cas n'était décidément pas une idée des plus brillantes. Je préférai donc me murer dans ce silence qui m'étais, à présent, accoutumé. L'hideuse femme fronça ses minces lignes de crayons minutieusement tracés en guise de sourcils, alors qu'une lueur mesquine scintillait au fond de ses iris.

-J'espère que tu es consciente que tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant la majorité, persifla la vilaine. Tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien qui ne sait qu'attirer des ennuis à son entourage. Seul un parfait imbécile voudrait bien d'une jeune fille aussi détestable que toi.

Son ton était empreint d'une méchanceté profonde qui, malgré moi, me heurtait chaque fois qu'elle prononçait ces mots. Je savais ses propos non véridiques, mais le mépris que renfermaient ses paroles me surprenait continuellement. Je serrai les dents et les poings, guettant une nouvelle ribambelle d'insultes. Elle n'en fit rien et se contenta de sourire, découvrant une rangée de dents bien droites dont le jaune contrastait abominablement avec son rouge à lèvres trop foncé. Après un moment, elle relâcha mon poignet que je frictionnai aussitôt avec force.

-Daigne porter des habits le moindrement convenables. Quelques couples nous feront l'honneur de leur visite aujourd'hui, conclut finalement ma marâtre avant de quitter.

Irritée, je me laissai tomber dans mon lit, habitée d'une ravageuse frustration qui me rongeait à nouveau de l'intérieur. J'empoignai mon lecteur CD qui traînait sur le sol et enfilai mes écouteurs rapidement avant d'appuyer sur «Lecture». La musique et ses paroles se mirent immédiatement à déferler dans mes oreilles.

_Sick of circling the same road  
>Sick of bearing the guilt<br>So open the windows to cool off  
>And heat pours in instead<em>

Je fermai les yeux, reposant mon esprit exacerbé, me préparant mentalement au pénible rituel auquel on me contraignait d'assister.


	2. Interventions

_Deuxième chapitre. C'est encore à améliorer, j'en suis certaine. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires. Je me ferai une joie de les lire et d'en tenir compte pour mes corrections et mes prochains chapitres. Merci beaucoup! _

_- C. P. -_

Je détestais profondément ce jour. Du plus profond de mon être, du plus profond de mon cœur, de mon âme, vous pouvez me croire. Ce n'était guère dans mes habitudes de calomnier les jours de la semaine. Ce n'étaient que des jours après tout. Ils n'étaient imputables en rien. Mais, ce mépris que je portais pour le dimanche se révélait bien plus fort que moi. Il allait au-delà même de ma simple volonté. Je ne pouvais faire autrement que de songer au dimanche comme étant une journée définitivement mortelle… Il n'y avait pas de courrier le matin, pas de viande pour le repas du soir, pas de sortie à l'extérieur en après-midi, pas de programmes divertissants à la radio de la journée. Que cette pénible période de visite qui durait **une** **éternité**. À 10h55 bien précise, nous étions tous installés dans l'immense salle commune, unique pièce mesurant plus de 50 cm² de tout le foyer. Les quelques individus âgés de plus 18 ans, adultes responsables de notre bien-être, balayaient froidement la salle des yeux, les bras croisés, prêts à bondir en cas «d'incident majeur impliquant la violence et l'instabilité mentale d'un enfant». Puis, comme chaque dimanche, Miss Bowmann, les mains toujours posées sur ses hanches démesurées, nous darda de son regard creux, sans un mot. Nous savions tous déjà par expérience ce que ce regard signifiait : « Comportez-vous de manière civilisée, faites ce que l'on vous dit sans poser de questions et tout ira bien ». Finalement, à 11h, exactement, notre grande marâtre ouvrait cérémonieusement la porte et laissait entrer les quelques courageux parents qui rendaient leur visite annuelle à leur misérable gosse dont ils ne voulaient plus. Nous n'étions évidemment pas tous dans la même condition. Mais, ceux dont la raison de leur présence en ce fabuleux «Foyer de l'enfance» était véritablement valable ne recevaient généralement pas de visites. Nous étions, tout de même, tous dans l'obligation de rester planter dans cette pièce des heures durant, feignant la joie et le pur bonheur, alors que des parents s'étonnaient de l'harmonieuse atmosphère qui régnait en ce si merveilleux endroit, en principe, dédié aux enfants à problèmes ou comme ils préféraient nous désigner, «enfants souffrant de troubles comportementaux graves». En bref, des délinquants, des nuisances, des tas de problèmes, quoi…

Complètement blasée, je m'échouai sur la table, ma tête reposant dans le creux de mes bras croisés. Deux minutes ne s'étaient pas écoulées que je sentis cette si familière taloche atteindre le derrière de mon crâne. Mollement, je me redressai et levai la tête vers l'auteur de cette ô combien sympathique intervention. Miss Bowmann me fixa, le visage étiré d'un sourire si hypocrite dont, j'en étais persuadé, les commissures tremblaient d'efforts surhumains.

-Emma, ma puce, tu vas gâcher ta belle posture en te vautrant ainsi sur la table, dit-elle _tendrement_. Tu es suffisamment grande pour savoir ce qui est convenable en public et ce qui ne l'est pas. Tiens-moi un peu, s'il-te-plait.

Ce qui est convenable. Ce qui ne l'est pas. Convenablement. Convenable. Convenable. Blablablabla… Ces mots ne lui quittaient donc jamais la bouche? Ne savait-elle donc rien dire d'autre? Piquée, je parvins néanmoins à lui décocher le sourire le plus innocent que j'avais dans mon arsenal.

-Excusez-moi, Madame Bowmann, entonnai-je de mon ton le plus irrésistible.

-Ce n'est rien, mon trésor, minauda la chipie en me tapotant _gentiment_ la tête.

_Mon trésor. Ma puce._ Quelle détestable femme! Je contins la frustration qui gonflait en moi de mon possible. C'était le calme plat dans la salle. Seuls les sanglots de la (très) jeune mère de Joshua Harris étaient audibles. Les autres parents glissaient, par moments, quelques mots entre deux silences, puis promenaient leurs regards sur la pièce tapissée de lumière. L'irritation poursuivait sa progression de manière exponentielle. Insidieusement. Sournoisement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne insupportable. C'est ainsi que je me levai et que, sans plus réfléchir, me dirigeai vers la pauvre mère éplorée, les mains dans les poches. Nonchalamment, je traversai la salle et prélevai ma dernière cigarette du fond de ma poche de veste.

-Excusez-moi, Madame Harris, sollicitai-je suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde puisse m'entendre clairement, auriez-vous un peu de feu à me prêter?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent, alors que la jeune femme portait vers moi son attention tout en épongeant ses larmes d'un vieux mouchoir rabougri. Je lui montrai le plus naturellement du monde la cigarette que je tenais entre les doigts. Elle prit quelques secondes pour réaliser la nature de ma requête et fronça les sourcils. Il régnait à présent un silence de mort. Je pouvais même sentir la pression qu'exerçait le regard de Miss Bowmann dans mon dos.

-Qu… Quel âge as-tu donc? me questionna la mère de Joshua.

-10 ans, bientôt 11, déclarai-je avec une fierté feinte.

Je pouvais lire une intense confusion dans les yeux de mon interlocutrice qui jeta une œillade inquiète à son fils, puis fusilla du regard, je le savais, notre mégère en chef avant de revenir à moi.

-N'es-tu pas un peu jeune pour ce genre de choses, mon ange? tenta la pauvre mère.

-Ah bon? Pourtant, tout le monde fume ici. Le goût n'est pas terrible, je le concède, mais c'est tout ce qu''il y a à faire, vous voyez? Surtout le dimanche, parce qu'il n'y a que des programmes sur Dieu et sur ces trucs super ennuyants à la radio.

C'était maintenant la panique qui défilait dans les iris de mon interlocutrice. Pourtant, je continuais, je continuais. Personne n'osait m'interrompre, peut-être trop choqué par la vérité qui les heurtait à présent en plein visage. Cet endroit, c'était de la merde.

-Je sais bien que c'est très mauvais pour ma santé. Malgré ce qu'on peut en croire, je ne suis pas stupide, vous savez. Mais, je crois que je n'en ai rien à faire au fond. De toute façon, Miss Bowmann dit toujours que je ne ferai jamais rien de ma vie, alors autant qu'elle soit courte, non?

À présent, tous les regards étaient tournés vers la responsable du foyer qui me fixait certainement avec une intensité telle qu'elle pourrait me traverser le crâne. On n'entendait pas une mouche voler. Même les autres pensionnaires préféraient se taire, espérant être épargnés de la sévère correction à laquelle je serais condamnée. La marâtre rit nerveusement, puis éclata d'un rire étonnamment spontané.

-Voyons, Emma, ma chérie. Que racontes-tu là? se moqua _aimablement _la vieille chipie. Et où, diable, as-tu eu cette cigarette? Jette cette chose et cesse de raconter des histoires, s'il-te-plait. Tu mets ces pauvre gens dans l'embarras.

L'atmosphère sembla s'alléger légèrement. Je me renfrognai. Elle s'approcha de moi et retira doucement la cigarette de mes doigts.

-Pardonnez-lui, murmura-telle à l'adresse de Mme Harris. La mort de ses parents l'a énormément affecté, vous comprenez? Elle souhaite **sans cesse** attirer l'attention sur elle. Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, cette petite ment comme elle respire et…

Un toussotement discret vint couper son monologue. Miss Bowmann se tourna, irritée qu'on l'interrompe de la sorte. Un intervenant se tenait timidement devant elle, ouvrant le chemin à un homme très grand doté d'une barbe si longue qu'il s'en servait en guise de foulard durant l'hiver, j'en étais persuadé.

-Cet homme désire voir Emma, souffla-t-il.

Une fraction de seconde suffit à Miss Bowmann pour sourire comme si ce n'était pas absolument insolite. Elle adressa un bref coup d'œil à Mme Harris.

-Voilà justement son intervenant personnel, lui murmura-t-elle à demi-mot.

Hébétée, je dévisageai longuement l'homme. Mon intervenant personnel? Quelle était donc cette blague de mauvais goût? L'horrible femme lui sourit chaleureusement avant de lui confier que l'entretien se ferait en privé, en raison de mon comportement _inconvenant_. L'homme, habillé de façon impeccable, acquiesça en lui répondant d'un doux sourire tel que seuls les adultes aux cheveux très blancs savent en faire. Hésitante, je suivis, malgré tout, le vieil homme qui, guidé par Miss Bowmann, montait à l'étage. Je ne connaissais personne en dehors de cet établissement, mes parents ayant passé l'arme à gauche alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé. Je doutais, cependant, fortement qu'il s'agisse d'un _intervenant personnel_.


	3. Rancoeur

_Voici le troisième chapitre! Je sais que le tout se passe peut-être un peu vite et que mon contexte n'est pas parfaitement installé. J'espère tout de même que ce n'est pas trop mal. Je me répète encore (eh oui!), mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires. J'aimerais beaucoup connaître un avis plus objectif que le mien! __ Merci de lire ma fiction!_

_- C.P. -_

La porte se ferma en un claquement sec. Le vieillard, toujours aussi mystérieusement souriant, écarta silencieusement l'unique chaise de la pièce. Méfiante, je tendis vivement le bras et tournai la poignée de ma porte qui n'effectua qu'un demi-tour, rapidement interrompu par le verrou. Mollement, je laissai retomber mon bras et ramenai mon attention vers _mon invité._ Lentement, sans un seul mot, je m'assis sur mon lit, sans le quitter des yeux. Maintenant à sa hauteur, je distinguais mieux les traits de son visage marqué par le temps et, pourtant, profondément serein. Mon regard s'attarda d'abord à ses yeux très clairs, d'un bleu perçant, puis à ses lunettes qui avaient la forme de demi-lunes. Celles-ci étaient délicatement posées sur un nez aquilin qui s'harmonisait curieusement bien au reste de son visage, malgré son inhabituelle longueur. Je scrutai un peu plus son visage. Un moment. Ses lèvres minces légèrement dissimulées sous sa moustache argentée étaient étirées en un sourire. Doux. Sincère. Je fronçai les sourcils en ramenant mes genoux à ma poitrine, les serrant contre moi. Sincère. Que signifiait ce mot, de toute façon?

-Bonjour, Emma, commença le vieil homme.

Sa voix était apaisante. Rassurante. Elle contrastait bien étrangement avec le ton cassant et si désagréable de Miss Bowmann. Si étrangement…

-Je suis le professeur Dumbledore, poursuivit-il. Je suis le directeur d'une école quelque peu spéciale. Connais-tu la raison de ma présence ici?

Je me rembrunis. Personne n'était sincère. Jamais. Je me relevai, orgueilleusement et croisai les bras, le dévisageant, bouillante de colère.

-N'est-ce pas évident? m'écriai-je avec force. C'est, sans doute, un nouveau stratagème de cette chipie pour se débarrasser de moi, non? Cette école _quelque peu spéciale_, il s'agit d'une école pour dingues, c'est ça? Vous allez me poser des tas de questions sans intérêt auxquelles je répondrai innocemment, sans réaliser le piège dans lequel vous tentez de me faire tomber. Puis, ensuite, vous affirmerez que ça ne tourne pas rond dans mon crâne et m'enfermerai? Pendant ce temps, cette abominable femme se réjouira bien de mon absence et se tordra de rire en songeant à son plan si merveilleusement élaboré! Mais, vous ne m'aurez pas! Je ne suis pas folle! Je ne suis pas une idiote! Je sais très bien que ce sourire n'est qu'un mirage, qu'une illusion. Tout le monde sourit ici. Tout le monde sourit et rien n'est vrai!

À bout de souffle, je ne remarquai qu'à ce moment les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de mes yeux. Furieuse, je les essuyai brusquement avec ma manche et me rassit sèchement sur mon lit, fuyant le regard tranchant du professeur. J'avais bien compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un _intervenant_. J'avais immédiatement su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et pourtant, j'étais déçue. Terriblement déçue. Au fond de moi, j'aurais voulu croire en ce sourire. Mais, comme toujours, ce n'était qu'un masque, seulement plus crédible que ceux que l'on retrouvait ici. Après un moment, je jetai un coup d'œil au directeur qui ne semblait pas avoir bougé. Son sourire s'était éteint. Je lui tournai le dos.

-L'école dont j'aimerais te parler, Emma, reprit patiemment l'homme, n'est pas une école pour «dingues».

-Appelez-là comme vous le souhaiter, grommelai-je.

-Mon école est, en effet, consacrée à des études adaptées à des élèves particuliers, concéda-t-il, mais rien ne me fait croire qu'ils aient le moindre problème mental.

-Si votre école n'est pas pour les fous, alors ce doit être pour les élèves dont même les foyers pour enfants ne veulent plus, marmonnai-je.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela, Emma?

Je me tournai vers lui, brutalement, le fusillant du regard.

-Si je vous le dis, vous allez m'emmener à votre école de demeurés, répondis-je crûment.

-Tu es différente? Tu te sens différente des autres pensionnaires, n'est-ce pas? Il se passe des choses étranges autour de toi, non?

-C'est Miss Bowmann qui vous a dit tout cela? Elle vous a raconté tous ces incidents qui n'arrivent que lorsque je suis là, hein? Elle vous a raconté? Je sais qu'elle l'a fait… Elle dit que je porte la poisse, que je ne suis qu'une calamité…

-Ta responsable ne m'a rien dit du tout, mais je sais très bien que tu ne portes pas la poisse et plus encore, que tu n'es pas du tout une calamité, Emma.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez? sifflai-je entre mes dents. Vous me connaissez, peut-être?

J'étais furieuse, déchaînée. Je ne contrôlais plus le flot de paroles qui cherchait à se libérer du silence que je leur avais imposé pendant tout ce temps.

-Bien plus que tu ne le crois, Emma, m'assura le professeur. Je connaissais plutôt bien tes parents, Lily et James. Ils fréquentaient mon école.

Je me tus. Mes parents? Il connaissait… mes parents? J'étais complètement ahurie. Aucun mot ne parvenait plus à franchir mes lèvres.

-Cette école dont j'essaie de te parler depuis le tout début de notre entretien, Emma, est une école de magie. Une école pour les sorciers et les sorcières. Comme toi. Comme tes parents.

Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. C'était impossible. La magie, ça n'existait pas. Pourtant, malgré moi, je ne pouvais faire autrement que de relier tous les faits. Ces objets que j'hallucinais bouger d'eux-mêmes et flotter pour quelques secondes, ces curieux accidents qui arrivaient toujours aux pensionnaires qui avaient l'audace de m'embêter (je n'oublierai jamais la mémorable chute de Sophie Archer après qu'une marche ait, selon elle, disparut de l'escalier au moment où elle allait y mettre le pied), peut-être même cette affection pour les bestioles que d'autres percevaient comme répugnantes. Et si… Et si ce n'était encore qu'une tactique pour me faire passer pour toquée, une nouvelle tactique pour m'envoyer à l'asile?

-Prouvez-le, finis-je pas dire avec un peu moins d'assurance que je l'aurais souhaité.

-Tu l'as déjà prouvé toi-même, tu ne crois pas?

-Prouvez-moi que vous ne vous moquez pas de moi!

Les pâles lèvres du vieil homme s'étirèrent à nouveau, alors qu'il fouillait dans la mallette noire posée à ses pieds. Je ne lâchai pas des yeux sa main qui, après un moment, émergea du sac, munie d'un long bout de bois joliment sculptée. Une fois redressé, il balaya lentement la pièce des yeux avant de s'arrêter à la toile ravagée d'Arachnée, toujours abritée dans le mur. D'un fluide mouvement de poignet, il agita sa… baguette en direction du refuge de ma colocataire. Je tournai mon regard vers le coin de la pièce où résidait ma charmante amie pour y voir la toile se tisser, se réparer d'elle-même. Subjuguée, je contemplais la scène sans pourvoir la quitter des yeux. Incroyable... Le sourire du professeur Dumbledore était, à présent, aussi lumineux qu'il l'était à son arrivée. Sa main replongea dans son sac et y abandonna sa baguette pour en ressortir une petite enveloppe superbement cachetée.

-Ceci est pour toi, dit-il en me la remettant.


	4. Cette fameuse station

_Et hop…voici le quatrième chapitre. Je suis profondément désolée pour l'énorme délai! L'inspiration me manquait, alors que les examens de fin d'années s'enchaînaient à un rythme effréné. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par la suite qui m'a pris un temps bien ridicule à écrire (pardonnez-moi, une fois encore). Laissez-moi vos commentaires, je serai plus que ravie de les lire! _

_- C.P -_

Méfiante, je pris lentement l'enveloppe des longues et fines mains du vieillard. Je la considérai de longues minutes, la retournant inlassablement entre les miennes, m'attendant peut-être y découvrir quelques messages insolites de la part d'un improbable ange-gardien m'avertissant d'un danger illusoire. Pourtant, après une dizaine de rotations, les lettres tracées en une délicate et élégante calligraphie se succédaient toujours de façon à ne former que ces deux mêmes mots :

Emma Potter.

Ce que je froissais entre mes doigts nerveux me semblaient être davantage qu'un fragile morceau de papier. Tout un monde paraissait y graviter. N'était-ce pas le fragment d'un vague avenir que me réservait peut-être le destin? Ce destin qui ne m'avait, jusqu'à présent, jamais été très favorable… Alors que je fixais désespérément le minuscule univers qui vibrait entre mes petites mains, le frêle cachet de cire d'un rouge vif, lui, me narguait.

_«Ne peux-tu pas me déloger_? chuchotait-il malicieusement. _N'as-tu donc pas le courage d'ouvrir une misérable enveloppe?»_

Je cessai aussitôt mes délibérations muettes. J'ouvris l'enveloppe d'un mouvement sec. À nous deux…

* * *

><p>Miss Bowmann jeta un coup d'œil impatient à sa montre.<p>

-Ce train n'arrivera-t-il jamais? grommela-t-elle ente ses dents.

Je gardai le silence, admirant plutôt l'immense bâtiment et surtout, la foule qui s'y massait. Chaque seconde, davantage de passants s'entassaient autour de nous ou poursuivaient leur route, le pas pressé. Ils se poussaient, se faufilaient, se bousculaient, s'écrasaient avec cet unique objectif en tête : attraper leur train à temps. La main de ma vilaine marâtre se resserra autour de la mienne, broyant impitoyablement mes petits os d'enfant. Je tentai de me libérer de sa poigne d'acier, en vain. J'étais prisonnière. Soudain, au cœur du bourdonnement incessant qui régnait dans la station, l'écho lointain de machines s'activant sur leurs rails nous parvint.

-ENFIN! S'écria ma tutrice. J'avais bien d'autres choses à faire qu'attendre ce fichu train!

Aussitôt, elle s'accroupit à ma hauteur sans lâcher prise et planta son regard froid dans le mien. Alors que ses infâmes lèvres desséchées s'animaient avec vigueur, la clameur s'amplifiait de seconde en seconde et je ne parvins à saisir nul mot de son discours. Miss Bowmann se releva alors sèchement, me donna un baiser dédaigneux sur le front, me ficha mon billet dans la main et m'abandonna sur le quai au moment où le train s'arrêtait en un crissement aigu. Confuse, je m'agrippai à mon chariot rempli de valises, alors que la foule se précipitait sauvagement vers les portes ouvertes. Je tentai de m'avancer, sans succès, repoussée inlassablement par l'attroupement qui affluait dans tous les sens. Désespérée, je me faufilai vivement entre les voyageurs et me retrouvai bientôt à l'extérieur de cette épouvantable agglomération. Sonnée, je repris mon souffle, tentant de déterminer l'endroit où j'étais. Je levai la tête et aperçus l'enseigne suspendue au-dessus de ma tête.

**STATION 9**

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon billet. J'y lu «Station 9¾». Troublée, je me secouai la tête et regardai à nouveau. J'avais perdu la tête, c'était bien vrai. J'examinai plus attentivement les enseignes au plafond, puis la petite carte accrochée au mur. Une telle station n'existait pas… Découragée, mon regard se posa hasardeusement sur un homme vêtu de l'uniforme de la gare. Je me précipitai vers lui, toujours chargée de mon précieux chariot. Alors que la distance me séparant de mon dernier espoir n'était plus que minime, je percutai de plein fouet un obstacle de nature inconnue. Je fus soudainement violemment projetée au sol à l'instar de mon chariot qui largua lâchement son inestimable cargo. Je me relevai gauchement, étourdie par le choc, tout en cherchant la source de ma chute. Une fraction de seconde me suffit pour la repérer. Entre deux valises, un garçon plutôt maigrelet d'environ mon âge se frottait lentement la tête, ébouriffant davantage sa sombre chevelure échevelée qui tombait en abondance sur son front. Les yeux plissés, il tâta longuement le sol. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'aperçus une paire de lunettes aux verres circulaires traînée négligemment sur le sol que je compris ce qu'il cherchait avec tant d'ardeur. Je les récupérai et les lui donnai avant de lui proposer ma main. Le garçon les remit sur son nez et accepta mon aide. À ce moment, un employé fit irruption sur la scène de l'incident et releva rapidement les chariots qui bloquaient la circulation.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Gronda le petit homme grassouillet.

-Collision, rétorquai-je sèchement.

-Soyez prudent à l'avenir, les enfants.

-Oui, monsieur… répondis-je d'une voix traînante qui me valut un regard désapprobateur.

L'homme nous aida à rapatrier nos effets respectifs et à les remettre en ordre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner à son poste, le garçon l'interpella. Le rondouillard se retourna aussitôt.

-Pourriez-vous me dire où je peux trouver la station 9¾? S'exclama-t-il.

Un éclair d'espoir illumina mon esprit. L'homme le dévisagea quelques secondes, l'air particulièrement mécontent.

-Tu fais ton petit malin, hein?

Devant nos regards interrogateurs, il soupira.

-Elle n'existe pas cette station, les gosses. Fichez le camps retrouver vos parents.

-Mais c'est ce… commença le garçon.

-Laisse, le coupai-je. Ce type est trop borné pour nous répondre. Et puis, cette fichue station ne se trouve sur aucune carte. Il n'y aucune indication qui y mène.

-Toi aussi?

Je lui montrai mon billet. Il me sourit.

-Nous sommes perdus, grommelai-je. Comment se rendre à une station qui n'existe pas, hein?

-Bonne question, soupira mon nouveau compère.

Exactement au moment où le découragement prenait le dessus, un éclat de voix se perça un chemin jusqu'à mes oreilles.

-Station 9¾, par ici! Allez les enfants!

J'adressai un regard au garçon.

-T'as entendu? Lui demandai-je.

-Je crois bien.

Nous nous précipitâmes immédiatement vers ce nouvel espoir. Je repérai rapidement la dame s'égosillant de la sorte. Il s'agissait d'une petite femme aux cheveux très roux accompagnée de plusieurs enfants à la tête tout aussi carotte. Je tentai d'apercevoir la direction qu'ils prenaient. Le premier, plus grand que les autres, se mit à courir, poussant son chariot de ses longs bras tendus. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour saisir sa trajectoire. Je m'arrêtai.

-Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Murmurai-je pour moi-même.

L'impact entre le chariot et le mur de pierre était imminent. Je fermai les yeux au dernier moment. Aucun indice d'un quelconque choc ne résonna dans la gare. J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre. Il n'était plus là. Ébahie, je courrai jusqu'à mon camarade qui s'était arrêté non loin du petit groupe de rouquins.

-Où est-il passé? Le questionnai-je.

-Il a traversé le mur… dit-il les yeux aussi ronds que ses lunettes.


End file.
